


Till Death Do Us Part (Just Not Yet)

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [68]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Death would have to wait to separate them.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: Prompt Challenges [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Till Death Do Us Part (Just Not Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Till death do us part" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

There was something about being married until death that made Amy refuse to believe that Rory was gone and dead – even if he had apparently grown old and lived a long life. A life without her. She wasn’t ready to be a widow yet. She wasn’t ready for death to part her from Rory. She had vowed to be with him until the end, she couldn’t just abandon him.

As much as it pained her to leave the Doctor and River behind, the thought of never seeing Rory again hurt far worse. Death would have to wait to separate them.

With tears in her eyes, she told the Doctor just that. She hoped that he understood. She knew that he understood, but that his pleading was just his own denial at what would happen. Denial was the first stage of grief after all.

She reminded herself that the Doctor still had River and he would surely find other companions to show the universe to, to keep him from doing stupid things. Gosh, all the stupid things he had done! All the adventuress they had gone on. There wouldn’t be any more time travel for her or exploring the universe. No more silly outings with the Doctor.

For all she knew, she might not even be able to see River ever again – her best friend and daughter. The daughter she had never been able to raise and now she might never see her again.

Still, she had made her choice long ago and she had chosen Rory. Her Rory. Stupid Face Rory. Rory who had already waited an eternity for her. She couldn’t abandon him to find his own way in the past. Whatever she did, this wasn’t an option.

As much as she’d love to drag this out, it was time to act. So she said a tearful goodbye and closed her eyes, wondering how long it would take for the Weeping Angel to reach her. How long until she was in the past, too. Rory was waiting for her after all. He had waited long enough.

“Amy?”

Amy opened her eyes to see the shock in Rory’s eyes. She nodded and Rory rushed towards her, hugging her. She swallowed. There was no way back to River and the Doctor now, but she had all that she needed.

Hugging Rory back, she whispered, “Till death do us part. That’s what we promised each other, remember? I wasn’t ready to let death come between us. Not just yet. Not for a long time.”

“Not for a long time,” Rory said, nodding into her hair.

There was a lot they’d need to do to set up a new life, but for now all that mattered was that they were together. All that mattered was holding each other and grieving for those they’d never see again – the Doctor, Rory’s Dad, her parents, River, their friends. They’d see none of them ever again.

Still, they had each other and the next time that death would try to part them was hopefully a long time away.


End file.
